Buddy Bingo
by poxelda
Summary: While Mac recovers from a deadly bout of Dengue fever, Jack has to go above and beyond to distract his partner. No warnings, Hurt/ comfort and warped humor.


Mac curled up holding his abdomen, red faced, dripping with sweat and shaking with chills. He was sure his head was literally going to explode. At least his gums had stopped bleeding he thought weekly. He heard a swish and managed to lift his head enough to see Jack push aside the plastic curtain and step inside. He sat in the chair beside Mac's bed and raked the kid from head to toe.

"You look like shit." Jack said with sympathy. Mac closed his eyes hunching over more as a particularly strong spasm strangled his abdomen like a fist with steel claws. Mac sucked in air trying to breathe through the waves of agony.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac managed a weak glare. Jack leaned back smiling. He shifted his hips and hung a foot over the arm of the chair. Mac studied the older man.

Jack, of course, was in perfect health. Mac growled at the inherent unfairness of the universe. Both men had received the same vaccine and both men had avoided taking the booster. Jack, however had been lucky or unlucky enough to have a mild case of Dengue fever when he was in the CIA. Also he'd managed to avoid getting bit by one of a cannibalistic hunta hiding in the poorest neighborhoods on the streets of Funchal the capital the Portuguese Madeira Islands. Jack had fought three of the fighters, as savage and talented as any Jack had come across. Mac only had one skinny dude, so Jack dispatched his enemies before turning to Mac. To say he was surprised to find his partner squirming under the half dressed little guy is an understatement. Jack grabbed the guy by the back of the neck, knocked the crap out of him then turned to Mac.

He immediately saw why the hunta soldier had won the fight. Mac had several bites across his body. Even unconscious the guys filed canine teeth stayed hooked in Mac's shoulder. Even with his brother biting back on his pain, Jack had to avoid looking at Mac so he didn't burst out laughing.

"Well they call them the Gatos Selvagens for a reason." Jack tried to keep his amusement out of his voice. Mac shot him a dark glare.

"Thanks, Jack."

It wasn't until the ride home that Jack lost sight of any humor in the situation. Mac started looking sick and it got worse. By the time they reached LA, Mac's fever was tipping to 104F. Mac was confused and clearly in pain. He started bleeding from the mouth. Both men were put in quarantine. Jack never even got a fever, Mac got worse. For a week, Phoenix medical and docs from the CDC hustled to identify the germ and keep Mac hydrated fighting to keep his temperature down to survivable. Jack hadn't left Mac's side until his fever broke on day 12.

Now Mac spent his time feeling miserable, growling at anyone who came near him, sleeping or demanding to go home. Even when curled up in agonizing cramps, Mac demanded to be let out of the plastic cube. Everyone coming in, except Jack, wore head to toe protective gear, making Mac feel more alone and trapped.

Mac's eyes met Jack's. Jack braced himself. He knew that look.

"So when do I go home?" Mac managed to keep his tone casual and friendly and shot Jack all the puppy power in his eyes. Jack shook his head with a smile.

"You know that ain' up to me?"

"Which is a good thing, you'd keep me in here all the time."

"Nah, I'd add bubble wrap and padding." Mac huffed and sat back glaring at his partner. He rolled his bed to sitting and rubbed his face. His head throbbed, but at least the muscles weren't spasming-for now.

"I'm bored." Mac sighed.

"What else is new?" Mac sighed again. Jack turned to face forward, "Luckily, Ol' Jack is here." Mac eyed his partner with a wary gaze. Jack managed to look a little offended, "Hey bro, I do more than fight off hungry cat-dudes, even though I left you the smallest and weakest one…"

"Jack!"

"Right, you're right. Not fair to hit a guy who's down in the cat dish."

"JACK!" Jack laughed and waved a hand relenting. Both men knew he was storing up cat puns far more irritating than these but was allowing Mac to heal up first.

"Seriously though, Boze and Riley know how crazy you've been going sitting in here with nothing to do." That was an understatement, Mac thought. He wasn't allowed the usual hospital TV, everything in the quarantine bubble would have to be incinerated. Jack had valiantly fought for a cheap portable or even radio, but Matty had ixnayed it saying Mac needed to rest. Riley had slipped in a small box of paperclips but Sally had found them and they were gone. The doc's didn't want Mac using his torn arms. Human bites were serious and he could lose use of the tendons and ligaments...blah, blah, blah.

"So they made us a game." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Game? What kind of game?" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He handed them to Mac. They were larger than normal cards and had pictures of stick figures fighting, weapons, and other things like an octopus, lemon, and fish hook. On the other side written in the same running blood font horror movies used were the words "Bad Guy Bingo!" Mac looked up at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know why Boze added the exclamation point, but it seems like a cool idea."

"Which is?"

"Ok, we look at the picture…"

"I gathered that…"

"...and have to come up with a mission we used the thing in." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"And if we can't?"

"I get the card."

"You?"

"Sure, that's how you win when I have all the cards."

"Are you certain? That doesn't sound right."

"Hush, here deal." Mac awkwardly shuffled as Jack pulled a plastic tray over Mac's lap. Mac split the deck in half.

"Ok, I'll go first."

"Shocker." Mac muttered.

"Hush." Jack said flipping a card to the middle of the table. It was the fish hook. Mac sat back and frowned. He could vaguely remember a number of missions to build things. He was about to point that out when Jack raised a hand."

"Nothing can be used to build something else."

"What who says?"

"It's in the official rules."

"There are official rules?"

"There are."

"You know, Jack, this really doesn't seem like a level playing field." Jack smiled.

"Of course it is, you've been on most of the same missions as me."

"Ok, here's the second rule. No missions where we both were assigned." Mac said jutting his chin out. Jack narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"Why?"

"How else could I verify the story?"

"Verify the...you don't trust me?"

"Of course, I know sometimes you like to...embellish the truth for your own gain."

"My own gain? I'll have you know that when I've been put on the spot any embellishment is for a good cause." Mac chuckled and shook his head.

"Even if it's just to make the story better?"

"Duh, of course. Why let the truth get in the way of a good story?"

"Ok, fine."

"Fine, no case where we both weren't there."

"Assigned."

"No, the messes you get into that end up being a mission."

"Messes _I_ get into?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"The three times you ran into some damsel in distress while running in the wee hours of the night?"

"Well, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing…"

"Oh yeah? How about the time you fell through the sidewalk and landed on a gang of bank robbers?"

"Their tunnel made the sidewalk weak!"

"And the time you brought home an abandoned puppy only to find it was the mule for the Crips."

"The halter had fallen off, how was I supposed to know it'd lost 5 kilos chasing a cat?"

"The time you went to the movies and tripped over a gunman?"

"The popcorn bucket was huge!"

"The time you were sitting in the park and ended up in the middle of a Renaissance reenactment that was actually a front for weapons sales?" Mac sighed and ran a finger along the cards.

"Ok, fine. We can include those too." Mac grinned at Jack. Jack scowled.

"Why do I feel like you just got one over on me?"

"All those situations give me more material to work with." Jack sat up straighter. Mac grinned at the silent string of swears he could see run across his partner's face. Jack stabbed the fish hook card.

"Ok, Lima."

"You threw a Lion fish at a guy." Mac protested. Jack leaned forward.

"It had to be caught didn't it? They used a fish hook to catch the spikey thing and I tossed it, case closed." Mac rubbed his eyes sure they were going to pop out of his head.

"That's not...how...fine, whatever." Jack snickered as he took the card.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked irritated.

"I got the point, I get the card."

"But you said…"

"It's in the official rules." Jack smirked. Mac leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I want to see these rules."

"Nope they don't want you straining your eyes and you know how terrible Bozer writes." Mac glared at Jack who smiled at him all innocence and light. Mac shook his head and resigned himself to the irritation this game seemed designed to provoke. At least it took his mind off the cramps twitching through his belly.

"My turn." He said. Mac flipped a card and raised his eyebrows grinning. Staple gun. Jack grinned.

"Remember you couldn't use it to build something else." Mac leaned forward to relieve his cramps and winced as they seemed to crawl up his sides and back. He took slow deep breaths until the pain passed. Jack studied him worried. Mac knew he was about to leap into Papa Jack mode. He spoke fast hoping to cut it off. Even the rigged game was better than enduring a worried Jack Dalton's mothering tendencies.

"I didn't make anything out of it."

"Which mission?"

"Cleveland."

"What? You put it on a string and swung it at a dude."

"Exactly."

"That's making it into something else! A whatcha call it-a mace!"

"It wasn't a mace, it was a stapler on a string."

"Still made into something."

"And a fish hook used who knows how long before the mission counts?"

"You're really reaching here, bud."

"I'm reaching?"

"Yup, but I'll let it slide." Jack reached out and snatched up the card.

"Now what are you doing?"

"You get one right, I get the card."

"WHAT? That makes no sense, how am I supposed to win?"

"You give me all your cards"

"How do you win?"

"I get all the cards." Mac rubbed his temples trying to ease the fireworks behind his eyes.

"Who came up with this game?"

"Do you want to play or not?" Mac glinted at Jack, mentally razoring off the top of his partner's head.

"I hate you." He growled. Jack smiled and flipped over the next card. Teddy bear. Jack frowned and looked at Mac who also frowned. Both drew up blanks for a long time before Mac smiled. Jack looked at him then grinned.

"Carnivale 2014," they said in unison.

"Does using something as an explosive container count?" Mac asked. Jack shrugged as he picked up the card.

"Don't know, the rules don't say anything about explosives." Mac leaned forward rubbing his hands together. He might have a way of winning after all. Jack saw the look of glee.

"Remember you can't use anything you made into something else."

"So no bomb materials, just something I put the bomb in." Jack shrugged again.

"Sure, why not?" Jack flipped the next card. Both men stared at it.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a guy with wings…"

"Maybe a falling angel?"

"If you turn it this way it sort of looks like Road Runner...I guess." Both men looked at each other and shook their head. Jack flipped the card at the garbage. He grinned and pumped his fist.

"Booyah! Fifteen free cards for me!" Mac sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess, in the official rules?" Jack grinned.

"No, I'm just that good." Mac narrowed his eyes trying to unwind the knot of Jack's logic. He gave up and leaned back. He yawned, "We can finish this later." Jack said.

"A couple more cards." Mac said fighting another yawn. Jack smiled. Mac's hair was rumpled and stuck up in all directions. With his sleepy eyes he looked like a kid who kept nagging for another bedtime story. At least he was calmer. Jack flipped the card. Lemon. Jack sat back and pinched his lip. Lemon? He looked at Mac who was half-asleep. Yeah, he might just get away with it.

"Corsica." Jack said his voice firm. Mac looked at him his forehead wrinkled with either confusion or pain.

"Corsica?"

"Yeah, you know the guy who was trying to kidnap us during the rickshaw tour." Mac rubbed his right eye.

"That was a grapefruit."

"Nope, a lemon."

"Pretty sure it was a grapefruit, we got it from the little stand next to the cobbler's shop."

"It was yellow." Mac huffed.

"There are yellow grapefruit, Jack."

"No, they're pink." Jack smirked. Mac closed his eyes and yawned. He knew Jack knew there were more than one type of grapefruit. Mac almost gave up to the argument so he could sleep. He decided one last try was in order.

"That's impossible, Jack the amount of C6 H8 O7, if it hadn't it wouldn't have blinded the driver allowing the horse to buck free…"

"Are you saying a lemon couldn't have done it?"

"It wasn't a lemon." Mac lowered the top of his bed and turned on his side. Jack sat back gathering the cards. He crossed his right ankle over his left knee watching Mac relax into sleep. Jack grinned and leaned forward pulling a stuffed kangaroo from the back of his jacket. He silently leaned forward and lifted Mac's arm. Mac mumbled something but didn't wake up. Jack snugged the animal against Mac's chest. He bit his lip to keep from AWWing as Mac cuddled the stuffed animal closer nuzzling his cheek against it's soft fluff. Jack then took out a bag of cell phones and began to snap pictures.

The card game had been Matty's idea with Jack and Bozer shaping it with the most effective ways they could think of to annoy their friend. Annoyance was not only fun for Jack, but also the best way to completely distract the young genius.

The kangaroo had been Riley's idea. Cage was still in Australia recovering from her near fatal run-in with Murdoc. Riley suggested it as a way to cheer up their absent team mate. The entire team thought it was brilliant. The buzz flied and soon most of Phoenix wanted an adorable picture of the recovering agent.

Riley had suggested using everyone's individual camera. Mac would easily find and delete one file from one camera. No one could clear all the cell phones in the building. Mac rolled onto his back resting the kangaroo on his chest so they were nose to nose. Jack chuckled. He thought of taking this photo for himself. Mac was so damned cute, like a puppy growling then attacking its most vicious enemy-the shoe. Nah, Jack thought as he snapped a picture on Jill's phone. Jack knew he would be getting the brunt of Mac's revenge. Why add insult to injury? Jack would still have to work beside the man after all. He knew Mac would eventually get over it, but he also knew he would have to guard his appliances especially his cell phone from Mac's touch. Jack's smile disappeared. And his cars. Nah, Mac wouldn't mess with Jack's cars. Or would he?

"Crap." Jack growled. He thought about putting his two vehicles in storage and renting a car for the foreseeable future. Jack sighed shaking his head realizing anything he came up with had no chance of stopping an irritated MacGyver.

Seeing his partner sleep peacefully for the first time in who knows how long, Jack decided he didn't really mind. It was worth all the pain heading his way to see his brother slow down enough to rest. Mac had been scary sick and Jack didn't want the kid's restlessness to set back his healing. Jack flipped through the deck chuckling as he remembered the missions that had inspired each picture. He decided he'd keep them and have Bozer add to them with each mission they came back from. Knowing Mac's luck, Jack figured they'd be playing Bad Guy Bingo again. Jack just hoped it wouldn't be any time soon. He stood up and pulled Mac's blankets up, tucking his partner in He gently brushed Mac's unruly hair away from his eyes. Mac hummed and turned his head into the gesture. Jack smiled.

He'd have to get Bozer to change the cards. It wasn't Bad Guy Bingo. It was Buddy Bingo or maybe Brother Bingo. As Jack eased through the plastic to the noiser world outside Mac's room. Jack thought about the bromance teasing he'd get from the others. Jack stood a second studying the sleeping shadow of Mac through the plastic. Did he care? No, no he did not.

"Bingo," He whispered softly, "I win."


End file.
